


Acta Non Verba

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on the Beach, Very mild d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Actions, not words.</i>
</p><p>Rhett and Link spend the night on an isolated beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acta Non Verba

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Rhink Summer Ficathon](https://rhinksummerficathon2k16.tumblr.com)! I used a bunch of prompts for this one, especially White Sand, Paddleboarding and Sunset, but I think there's a few more in there that might fit the bill.
> 
> I'd love to extend a lot of love to my betas, co-mods, and internet besties [amanderjean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/works) and [pringlesaremydivision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision) for all your help and patience while I complain about just about everything.
> 
>   
>   
> [[img](http://www.gettyimages.ca/detail/video/sunrays-in-beach-cave-stock-footage/472757791)]

     They used the cover of the evening sun, reflecting blindingly brilliant off the Pacific to navigate around the rocky bluffs, away from the prying eyes of tourists and locals alike. Rhett knew a spot somewhere in Laguna Beach; he’d been there once before. Secluded. Isolated. It was a bit of a dangerous climb to get there, their shoes slipping as the stony footholds crumbled under their weight, chests pressed tightly against the façade of the cliff, fingers gripping tightly to whatever rocky projections they could find. The ocean mist tickled the backs of their calves as they shuffled their way closer, pebbles falling loose and sending tiny, insignificant ripples against the rocking tide. When they finally scaled the last bend, Rhett let out an exhale of relief and stepped onto the small, sandy beach. He stretched his long arms behind him, letting his backpack hit the ground, making a soft thud, cushioned by the fine, pale sand.

     “We made it, Link,” he said, a wide smile pulling at the apples of his cheeks and palms lifted up to the heavens. “Welcome.”

     Link’s chin arched high as he inspected their surroundings. The water sparkled in bright splintering tones of amber and ruby in the last light of the setting sun, the bright, fiery sphere low on the horizon. Tidal pools swirled between circles of rocks at the periphery of the little beach, but the sand before them sunk smooth and silky beneath the gently rolling froth of the water. The banks surrounding them were high and jagged. A few palm fronds waved at them from the summit; Link suspected there might be a lookout above them— a place for Orange County’s wealthiest to stop and gaze out over the endless beaches to either side. But their beach was tucked away and concealed in a deep, rocky alcove; a cave, walls damp with the slow and steady trickle of groundwater, pointed stalactites descending from the ceiling, twelve feet overhead.

     “How’d you find this place, man?” Link asked, unable to keep his pleasure hidden from his face. Rhett laughed and dug the toe of his shoe into the sand.  
     “I was paddleboarding,” he said, sheepishly.  
     “Oh yeah? Without me?” Link teased.  
     “I got thrown off,” Rhett laughed with a gentle jab of a fist into the other man’s bicep. “The swell was nuts. It was stupid to be out there at all.” He gazed up at the stony outcrop above them. “Washed up here.” Link stared up at the taller man’s face, studying the lines of unease in the center of his forehead and in the corners of his eyes. He let his palm rest gently on Rhett’s forearm.  
     “When was this?” Link asked, voice hushed with concern.  
     “A couple weeks ago.”  
     “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
     “I didn’t want you to worry,” Rhett replied, quiet. “Besides,” he said, his voice raising along with the palms of his hands. “Look at this place!” He spun around, his childlike grin returning. “It’s perfect.” Link shook his head, smiling at the reckless, handsome giant before him.  
     “Alright, alright,” he conceded. “Let’s set up.”

     They scoured their tiny beach for sticks and scraps of dry driftwood; brittle palm leaves blown into the back of the cave and loosened beach rocks to create a ring around their hearth. Link unrolled a blanket from his backpack and spread it out onto the fine-grained sand, anchoring the corners down with small stones. He uncorked a bottle of dry Cabernet Sauvignon as Rhett set their fire ablaze. He stretched his legs out in front of him, toes warmed by the newfound flames, leaning back heavily onto his elbows, staring out at the pinpricks of stars that twinkled faintly through the haze above the ocean, listening to the waves gently lapping at the shoreline.  
     “This _is_ perfect,” Link sighed, content.  
     “I told ya,” Rhett said with a smile, crawling up on hands and knees to settle in on his side next to the other man. He plucked the bottle from Link’s hand, eyes squinting as he lifted the opening against his lips.

     The temperature slowly dropped along with the level of deep burgundy vintage in their bottle, passed gingerly between them, warmed by the fire at their feet and the firewater in their bellies.

     “I’m glad you could get away,” Rhett murmured, one broad hand clutched lightly on the bottle between them and the other snaking up the other man’s thigh, coming to rest on the sharp ridge of of his hipbone. His pupils were large in the low light, and eyes heavily lidded with liquor and lust.  
     “It wasn’t easy,” Link replied, voice low. He took a sip from the sage green bottle; a garnet trickle escaping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his wrist. “She’s asking questions, you know.” Rhett slid his hand up into the concave dip of Link’s willowy waist. “Like why we need to get away every weekend. Why I’m covered in little bruises when I get back.” Rhett exhaled deeply with a knowing nod, but brought his lips to nip at Link’s neck all the same.  
     “What do you tell her?” he asked into Link’s neck, but his mind had already tuned out the answer; the taste of Link’s skin, the salt of sweat and sea spray, was more intoxicating than a thousand bottles of Bordeaux.  
     “I just say— mmh,” Link paused to let out a moan, the prickling of Rhett’s beard moving across his throat and his velvety tongue licking at his earlobe sent a wave of chills down his spine. “I say, uh, _shit_.” He found it quite difficult to form words when Rhett was palming his package through his shorts. “That I’m, uhh, clumsy.”  
     “It’s not my fault you like gettin’ rough, Neal,” Rhett growled into his ear, his breath heavy and hot. Link groaned, his hips rising into Rhett’s hand, his own fingers scrambling to return his touch.

     It didn’t take long for them to shed their shirts; shorts and shoes and socks shucked away without a shred of hesitation, almost as if they were never there in the first place. The empty wine bottle made a hollow _twunk_ as it hit the sand, tossed aside unceremoniously. Rhett fit easily between Link’s thighs, his thumbs nearly meeting as he gripped the other man around his tiny waist. Link’s eyes fluttered closed as his back arched clear off of the ground, aching for the hard press of Rhett’s groin between his legs. A coy smile dusted Rhett’s cheeks as he watched Link writhe underneath him, his fingers biting into Rhett’s forearms; lips silently begging to be kissed, mouthing wordlessly into the stale, summer air.

     And Rhett obliged, his mouth crashing down into Link’s, teeth gnashing at his lower lip, tongue invading the soft, moist cavern. Link kissed him back fiercely, one palm sliding to rest in the flat plane between Rhett’s scapulae and the other snarled tightly in his hair, waxy with pomade.

     The fire burned low, flames all but absent, the last coals glowing a rusty orange in the low light. Rhett broke their kiss, pulling upward, and taking both of Link’s slight ankles in one hand, folding him in half. He wrenched his boxer-briefs off with the other, tugging the yellow, graphic printed cotton fabric up, up, up, his long, lean legs, freeing his feet one at a time. He kept his ankles in a tight grip, placing soft kisses on the sole of each foot, on each Achilles tendon, down his calves, with a firm lick at the bend of his knees. Link’s legs shuddered as Rhett nipped his way down his thighs, his breath catching in his throat at the solid _thwack_ of Rhett’s free palm connecting with his right ass cheek.

     “Oh gosh, Rhett,” he groaned. Another smack; firmer, harder. A third. His cheek stung, a pleasant tingle. “God, it’s worth it.” Rhett smiled as he lowered his head again, gentle kisses grazing over Link’s red, angry skin. His tongue slithered down into the ravine between his cheeks, long and pointed and dripping wet. He let his tongue lap upward, slow and deliberate, over his hole, his balls, up his trembling cock. “ _Shit_ ,” Link hissed, his hands blindly raking through Rhett’s hair. Rhett moaned as his tongue began to work Link’s opening, alternating hard and soft licks, his tongue circling the rim before gently prodding into it; slick, hot, tight. He sunk his tongue inside him as far as it would go, a pink, pointed lance, drawing in and out with a steady string of expletives from Link’s lips.

     When Rhett pulled his face away he dropped Link’s ankles, letting his thighs separate and come to rest on either side of his knees. He let his index finger dip between Link’s cheeks, pausing to swirl around his twitching orifice, before wrapping his palm around his hard, throbbing cock, slicking it up and down a few times, smearing the ample droplets over his length. Link scrambled to bring himself onto his knees, sinking into the sand through the blanket. He cupped Rhett’s face one-handed, pulling him down against his mouth again, desperate to taste his talented tongue. His other hand slid down Rhett’s chest, over the fine patch of hair between his pecs, and down into the waistband of his underwear. He pulled Rhett free, grasping him firmly, feeling the weight and girth of his member in his palm.  
     “Gosh, Rhett,” Link whispered into his mouth. “You didn’t get any smaller.” Rhett laughed, genuine and lusty.  
     “I’d hope not.” They both laughed, faces mere inches away from one another, breath heavy between them. When their chuckles subsided, the air around them was electric, even as the last coals of their fire puffed out in a tiny plume of white smoke. Their exposed and glistening bodies were only illuminated by the waxing moon reflecting over the gently rolling waves through its hazy halo.

     Link sunk lower, his lips following the trail his hand had blazed, one hand firmly planted onto the ground and the other pushing Rhett’s underwear down, down, until they had pooled around his knees. He nuzzled the coarse patch of caramel hair below his belly button, his hand slowly stroking Rhett’s length. Rhett let out a strangled moan when Link’s lips touched the tip; soft and silky and slick. His tongue flicked the sensitive nerve at the base of the head, sending a jolt up Rhett’s spine.  
     “Dammit, Link,” he growled, weaving his fingers into Link’s dark hair. “Gosh, you’re so good with that _mouth_.” Link slid his lips around the tip, his tongue undulating as he began to bob his head, taking Rhett in deeper and deeper with every nod. “Mm, yeah,” Rhett cooed, his hands in Link’s hair echoing his movements. “Yeah, Link, that’s real good,” he groaned, his head rolling back limp onto his shoulders, eyelids quivering. “Just like that.” Link let a confident growl slip, the vibrations of his throat sending his lover into a frenzy, his short fingernails biting into Link’s scalp. Link’s bright blue eyes gazed up Rhett’s torso, willing him to make eye contact, and, like they shared some sort of telepathic connection, Rhett looked down at him, his cock buried deep in Link’s mouth, lips stretched taut around his shaft. He let his thumb brush Link’s still fleshy lower lip, picking up a string of saliva as he pulled his hand away. “You’re incredible.”

     Link took that as a cue to show Rhett just how _incredible_ he could be. He plunged forward, his nose burying into the patch of coarse hair, the head of Rhett’s dick slipping down the back of his throat. He fought the urge to gag, eyes slamming shut, as he swallowed him down again and again, an arm wrapped tightly around Rhett’s thighs, one hand bracing himself with a palm full of Rhett’s ass and the other gently cupping his balls, rolling the sensitive nodes back and forth.  
     “Ho-holy crap, Link,” he warned. “You gotta cut that out or I’m done for.” He placed both hands on Link’s shoulders, gently pushing him backwards. Link let the suction build in his cheeks, his lips still sealed around Rhett’s length, until the tip came free with a wet pop.

     A sultry smile played at Link’s lips, red and glinting in the moonlight. He arched his back and shifted his hips from left to right, the motion drawing Rhett’s eye from his hot mouth, down the long groove of his spine, and up to his rounded, heart-shaped ass. His heart beat heavy in his chest, blood pumped violently in his veins, and a shudder racked his body as the cool night air hit the wet trail that Link’s lips had left.  
     “C’mere,” he said, reaching down to pull Link up by the hand, one finger hooked underneath the sharp line of his defined jaw. “You’re such a tease.” Link smiled again, fingers skirting down Rhett’s sides, sliding behind him, coming to rest comfortably on his ass, pulling him flush against himself. Rhett let out a soft groan as their cocks slid against one another, slick with Link’s saliva.

     Rhett unhooked his finger from beneath Link’s chin and slid it in between Link’s lips, olive eyes never faltering from beneath his strong brow. He swirled his index finger around Link’s tongue, pulling it out to trace the peaks of his cupid’s bow, the gentle curve of his lower lip, before pushing it, along with another finger, in again. When he withdrew them a final time, wet and dripping, he reached between Link’s legs, pressing kisses into the side of his neck; into the soft skin behind his ear. “But you like it when I touch you like this, don’t you?” His finger found Link’s opening, still damp and enticingly warm. He pressed inside, the tense muscle clinging to the intrusion. Link’s eyes fluttered closed with a sharp intake of breath.  
     “Ah,” Link breathed, his jaw slack. Rhett pushed in further, up to the second knuckle.  
     “Don’t you?” he repeated, drawing his finger out and back in again, agonizingly slow.  
     “Mm,” Link moaned. “Mhm.” His knees slowly parted, drawing Rhett’s digit deeper inside.  
     “I wanna hear it,” Rhett said, his voice rough. He slid another finger in alongside the first. “Tell me.”  
     “Yeah, Rhett, yes,” Link answered, his eyebrows briefly knitting together. Rhett pushed in hard then, Link’s eyes opening wide in response. “ _Shit_.”  
     “She doesn’t love you like this, does she?” He curled his fingers, their tips brushing against the sensitive cluster of nerves inside Link. A strangled gasp left his lips, his knees weak and wobbly. Rhett took his earlobe between his incisors, a sharp nip, before letting his hot breath waft across the cartilage shell. “Does she?”

     Link’s hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his hips thrust against Rhett’s hand, but his eyes searched the other man’s. “No,” he replied, quiet. “She doesn’t.” Rhett’s lips slammed into his lover’s, a bit too aggressive; possessive. His hand worked Link hard, his eager fingers thrusting into him, twisting at the wrist, glancing over Link’s prostate on every plunge. He towered over the other man, one hand driving between his legs, the other, rising up against his chest, pushing him slowly backward onto the ground. Link found himself on his back, supine, Rhett between his thighs, his broad hand pinning him onto the blanket covered sand, his mouth devouring his own. When Rhett pulled back for air, Link brought his hands to cup his face. His thumbs brushed the apples of his cheeks, the corners of his eyes, his velvety ear lobes. “She doesn’t love me like you do, Rhett.”

     Rhett’s face softened then, almost apologetic. He rained a trail of kisses across Link’s cheekbone, his temple, slowly lifting his glasses from the bridge of his nose and setting them safely aside. He kissed his eyelids, the tip of his nose. His hand between Link’s legs slowed its ferocious rhythm to a lavish caress. “God, Link, I’d die for you. I love you so much.”  
     “I know,” Link whispered, a small smile dusting his lips. “Show me.”

     Rhett nodded and slowly removed his hand, sitting back onto his heels. He rooted through his backpack, pulling out a small bottle, drizzling oily lubricant on the palm of his hand, giving himself a few strokes. Link lay splayed out in front of him, a perfect image, his arms resting heavily on the ground framing his face, stomach taut, legs spread, cock impossibly hard and his hole relaxed and waiting. He gazed up at him from beneath heavy eyelids, long lashes, each slow blink more alluring than the last. Rhett smoothed the slippery solution between his palms before reaching down to cup Link’s ass. He ducked his head down, his lips brushing the ridge of his jutting hipbone, his firm oblique muscle. He kissed the base of Link’s shaft, his hands massaging his soft cheeks, loving the slick sensation of of his skin. One hand slid upwards, wrapping around Link’s length, eliciting a soft groan from his lips, his eyes fluttering closed once more and sending a jolt of tension through his muscles. Rhett mouthed at the tip of Link’s dick, all lips and tongue and soft vibrations from deep in his chest. His fingers found his opening again, spurring another throaty moan that echoed off the rocky cave walls. He made sure to slather every inch of intimate skin with lube, hot and wet and slippery.

     His lips left Link’s cock, travelling upwards. His stomach. A quick flick of the tongue across his nipple. Up his sternum and down the sharp curve of his clavicle. He pushed his lips against Link’s at the same time as he lined himself up, and pressed into Link’s ass, a blunt obtrusion. Despite the initial resistance, a breath hitching in Link’s throat, Rhett slid inside easily. It was hot and tight and just shy of overwhelming, Link’s passage clenching up all over his length. Link’s jaw wrenched open and brows knit together, no hint of discomfort, just irrepressible pleasure painted across every feature. His feet hooked behind Rhett’s back, pulling him in deeper, until Rhett was fully enveloped in his lover, their tacky skin pressed flush against one another.  
     “Oh, _Rhett_ ,” Link mewled, “ _yes_.” Rhett’s hands smoothed up Link’s stomach, across his broad, toned shoulders, and back down again, gripping his cock with a few languorous strokes, hips rotating in small circles, wanting to feel every inch of him— from inside and out.

     Link’s hands wove into Rhett’s hair haphazardly; an erratic moan pouring from his lips as he adjusted to the feeling of Rhett inside of him— thick and hard and hot and so, _so_ good. Rhett began to pump into him; slow, shallow thrusts at first with a hiss through his teeth at the vice-like grip of Link’s ass around him. Their lips collided like the surf breaking on a reef, wet and wild and fervid. As Link loosened around him, Rhett began to pull his hips back further and further, sliding in his entire length, his breath coming out of him in short, ragged puffs.  
     “Like this?” he panted into Link’s ear. Link’s chest heaved as his arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck, his own hips lifting off the ground to meet Rhett’s every thrust.  
     “Yeah,” he whispered, “like that.”

     Their eyes locked, ocean blue on mossy green as Rhett began to pick up his pace, sheathing himself repeatedly inside his lover; the quiet slapping of skin on skin, heavy breathing, and the slow, rhythmic sounds of waves lapping against the shore the only sounds for a mile around. Rhett dove into Link’s neck, the musky scent of sweat and sex dripping from his pores, and tasted the velvety skin there— salty and earthy and Link. It was his favorite flavor, better than chocolate or fresh strawberries or _beans_ , or anything else that could possibly come to mind. One hand slid back down Link’s side, peeling his thigh off from around his waist, bringing it between their torsos. He lavished kisses down his bony ankle, as he pushed the wayward limb up and up, until Link’s toes prodded the sand through the blanket next to his ear. Rhett’s eyebrow tweaked, a little smile tickling at the corners of his mouth as he admired his lover’s flexibility.

     Link felt Rhett shift his hips, angling upward, as his thrusts came in exquisite bursts, gliding over the sensitive cluster of nerves inside him on every stroke. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as Rhett pommeled into him, steady and hammering.  
     “Yeah,” he moaned, “just like that.”

     It wasn’t long before Link’s other leg joined the first beside his ears, broad hands cupped behind the sensitive folds of his knees. Rhett towered over him, his long torso flexing in the moonlight, teeth clenched and eyebrows fixed in concentration. He reached his hand between his legs, stroking himself in time with Rhett’s every plunge, his neurons firing every time he skimmed the bundle of nerves inside of him.  
     “Shit, Rhett,” he mumbled, his wrist working overtime as he struggled to keep up with Rhett’s pounding rhythm. “ _Shit_. I’m close.” His free hand reached up to skim down Rhett’s abdomen, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers contracting rapidly. “I’m gonna…” he trailed off, but Rhett could see his climax mounting in his features, face falling flat, eyes drifting closed and jaw hanging open. He bucked into Link as hard as his leverage would allow, his bottom lip screaming in pain between his incisors. When Link came, it was like a tidal wave had washed over him; a long, slow build up, mounting low in his abdomen before unleashing in a single, powerful rush, ropes of pearly white come splattering his stomach and his chest. Rhett followed shortly after, a dull roar reverberating in his throat as he thrashed against Link’s ass again and again, feeling his body writhe and contract with orgasm.  
     “Oh, God, Link,” he groaned, his hips jerking as he emptied himself inside his lover, collapsing against him— spent, limp, and exhausted.

     They laid in each other’s arms until their breathing equalized, a chill washing over them as their sweat cooled and a faint ocean breeze wafted in over the Pacific. Rhett played with Link’s hand in his, fingers tracing over the hills and valleys of his knuckles, before bringing his hand, so much smaller than his own, up to his lips where he placed a single, tender kiss to the center of his palm. “I love you, Link,” he whispered.  
     “I know, Rhett,” Link replied, his eyelids heavy and heart swelling. “I know, I know. I love you too.” They both smiled then, eyes shimmering despite the dark.

     They could have spent forever in the rosy afterglow, gentle touches and caresses over their exposed skin, but the call of the ocean, quietly lapping at the shoreline eventually won out, drawing the pair into the frothy waters. Link got to his feet first, extending his hands out to grasp Rhett’s, helping to pull the man to his feet. They set off together, hand in hand, and walked into the waves, cool and refreshing against their skin. They swam around, a little game of cat and mouse, ducking under the break and diving low to grab an ankle, or a hand or a shell off of the sea floor, before resurfacing with gasps and laughter.

     The sand clung to their wet feet as they made their way back into the cave, an exfoliating scrub, before quickly towelling off and laying back down to rest on their little blanket once more. Just as sleep began to pull Rhett into it’s quiet grasp, a little whisper tickled at his ear.  
     “Hey, Rhett?” He peeked one eye open to see Link’s eyes, wide and blue, staring intently at him.  
     “Yeah?”  
     “Do you wanna go to Joshua Tree next week?” he asked. “Maybe do the hike up to Mastodon Peak? And maybe we could check out that meteor shower once it gets dark? The Delta Aquarids one? It’s supposed to be active until August first.” Rhett laughed, amazed how fast Link could talk whilst he, himself, was so tired.  
     “Sure,” he smiled, his eyes drifting closed again. “Sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, critique, questions and kudos are loved and appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com)!


End file.
